


Father's Day

by lycanthrophilia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanthrophilia/pseuds/lycanthrophilia
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny get the news that Oliver Wood is fathering a child, leading the four of them to discuss their potential future children. Takes place in the summer before Harry's 6th year. Short one-shot.





	Father's Day

“...and with that, the Cannon’s have now lost their 22nd game in a row this season, quickly catching up to their record from last seas-,”

“Oh bloody hell,” said Ron irritably, switching off the radio and falling back onto the grass. It was the first sunny day in a week, so Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were enjoying the sunshine in the garden, sipping on some excellent lemonade from Mrs. Weasley. It was days like these, thought Harry, that he wished could just go on into eternity. They were so nicely secluded at the Burrow, yes, they checked the papers daily for attacks and names, but they spent their days playing Quidditch and making each other laugh until they couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t thinking about the prophecy or Sirius, or any of that. He was just happy.

Ginny, who was painting her toenails, gasped suddenly. “I’ve just remembered,” she said. “Oliver Wood’s having a baby!”

“What? Where’d you hear that?” asked Ron, looking skeptical.

“His sister, Matilda, is in my year,” she said casually. “We’re friendly. She told me at the end of last term. Can you imagine, Oliver Wood and a baby?”

“Kid’ll come out with a Quaffle for a head,” said Ron, chuckling.

“He can’t be that old, can he?” said Hermione, flipping her book over and looking at them. “He was what, five years older than us?”

“Yeah,” said Harry. “Blimey, a baby, can you imagine? It must have been an accident,”

“He’s only been with the mum three months,” said Ginny raising her eyebrows at them, her voice filled with the excitement of a scandal.

“I can’t imagine having a baby now, with everything happening,” said Hermione, her eyes wide.

“We were all born in a war,” Ron pointed out. “‘Course, we know that Mum and Dad couldn’t keep it in their pants if their lives depended on it,”

Ginny laughed. “Gross, Ron,” she said. “I just still can’t picture it though, Oliver Wood and a baby,”

“I’d like a baby,” said Ron. “In the future,” he added hurriedly.

“Me too,” said Ginny, then looked at her brother and wrinkled her nose. “Are we turning into Mum and Dad?”

“I’m not too fussed about babies,” said Hermione, looking thoughtful. “I like children, you know, when they're old enough to talk, but babies are a bit scary,” she said.

“Scary?” said Ron. “Are you mental? They’re just...babies! All they do is eat, sleep, and -”

“Yes, well, they’re easy to mess up,” she said hastily, cutting him off. “You can drop them, or they can just die, sometimes, did you know that?”

“Merlin,” said Harry, looking disgruntled. Ginny, who had finished with her toenails, reached over and started painting Harry’s big toe, mostly to gauge his reaction. He looked at her sideways and smiled, feeling a weird sort of flutter in his chest. His face got a bit hot. He hoped she didn't notice.

“Well, do you want children?” Ron demanded, who was focused on Hermione. 

“I suppose,” said Hermione. “I haven’t really thought about it, honestly,” She picked up her book again to signify she was done talking about this particular subect.

Ron seemed dissatisfied with this answer and made a “hmph” noise.

“What about you, Harry, d’you want kids?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” he said. He didn’t voice the concern that was now bubbling up in the back of his mind, that he wouldn’t be a good father because he didn’t know how to be good father because he’d never had a father, and he certainly wasn’t going to be taking any tips from Uncle Vernon. That thought just seemed a little dark for today's conversation, though. 

“Help us all,” said Ron. “That’s all we need, more specky gits just making a mess of everything,”

Harry gave Ron good shove with his elbow.

“You’d be a great father, Harry,” said Hermione, looking up at him, doing that thing where she could sort of tell exactly what Harry was thinking. “I can see it,”

Harry smiled at her. Ron looked indignant. “What about me?”

“I never said you wouldn’t be a good dad, just that Harry would be a good dad,” Hermione said patiently.

“Yeah, well that implies I’m an unremarkable dad!” he said. “Because you said that Harry-“

“You’re not a dad, though,” said Ginny, cutting in. “So this is a stupid conversation. You haven’t even snogged anyone, yet far as I can - Hey!” Ron had thrown a clump of dirt at her.

“I’m changing the subject,” he said irritably. “Let the record show I’m a great father,”

“The record shows that your unborn children are so far very satisfied with your parenting,” said Ginny. “But the record also shows that Harry’s unborn children are just a little bit more satisfied,”

Harry laughed.


End file.
